The Un-Named Whammy Boy
by thekatherinequeen
Summary: Matt and Mello always shared a room, were best friends and did everyting together. One night Matt came into the room and found something that would change everything. After Mello is named dead, Matt finds something mysterious in the Whammys house mainframe, something that no one was suppose to find out...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Welcome to my new Death Note fanfiction. I've had this in my head for awhile and finally decided to write it since I have two weeks off for Christmas Break. Hope you guys enjoy.**

**Xxxxxxxxxx**

_Prologue_

"Hey Mello, did we have any homework?" Matt asked as he looked up from his DS to see his best friend Mello walking into the room they shared.

"It's not like you would do it anyway." Mello grumbled and stomped his way over to his bed. Matt turn off his DS and sat up on his bed with his legs crissed-crossed.

"What's up with you?" Matt asked. Mello was lying down on his back but ad his arms covering his face. Matt knew that he only did that when something was bothering him.

"It's nothing, just that damn sheep." Mello said and rolled around to face the wall. Matt got up and sat on the edge of Mello's bed.

"Come on its more than that. You don't get this mad for nothing." Matt said and rolled him over.

"He always gets a better score than me on everything. Near is always number one I study all night, he doesn't even study one bit and he aces everything! It's not fair!" Mello yelled and threw his pillow across the room. It was originally aimed at Matt, but living with Mello for the years made him get the reflexes to avoid flying objects when Mello had a tantrum. Matt got up and went into one of Mello's drawers and pulled out a chocolate bar. He walked back over to Mello and opened it, tearing off a little piece and dropping it next to his head. Mello picked it up almost immediately and ate it. He looked up at Matt and tried to take the rest of the bar but Matt moved back.

"No more for you until you calm down." Matt said and Mello said up in his bed.

"God Matt, you treat me like I'm a damn animal half the time." Mello said and inhaled slowly. He did this a few more times then looked up at Matt. Matt smiled and threw the rest of the bar at him. Mello started eating it immediately.

"So, they're going to play a movie in the theater room tonight, I heard it's a new horror movie, you going to come?" Matt asked and Mello shook his head.

"No, we have a test tomorrow, I need to study you should be too." Mello said and Matt just rolled his eyes.

"God with you it's all about work isn't it?" Matt said.

"Go watch your movie before I throw something at you." Mello said and started to get his text books out.

"Alright fine, see you in a little bit." Matt said and walked out of their room.

**xxxxxxx**

"This is the most boring movie I have ever seen in my life." Matt said as he leaned back in his seat. The horror movie they were playing was Saw: The Final Chapter. All of the other orphans were scared because of the goriness of the movie, but years of playing video games had made Matt accustomed to graphic blood and gore.

He sat through the movie for another twenty minutes before leaving the theater room and walking up to the second story back to his and Mello's room.

When he opened the door it was pitch black and he couldn't see anything.

"Mello are you sleeping?" Matt said since he was surprised. Usually the day before a test Mello would pull an all nighter and would have the light on all night.

Matt flicked the light switched and screamed.

He felt his legs buckle and he crawled back toward the door until he had his back on it and couldn't go any further. He was in too much shock to actually open the door and leave.

What was in front of him chilled him to the bone and left him screaming even though he didn't even register that he was screaming.

Mello…had hung himself.

Roger came into the room to see what had happened.

"Matt what us g- oh dear god." Roger said and covered his mouth with his hand. Matt was still shaking even an hour later when the ambulance had come to get the body down.

xxxxxxx

Mello's funeral was two days after the suicide. Not many people came, Mello wasn't too liked considering he was a bully to the kids at Whammys.

Near came, even Whammy himself came. L didn't come though and that was what bothered Matt the most. The one kid who looked up to L like he was a god, that tried his hardest just to take his role, and the bastard wouldn't even show up for his damn funeral.

There was a preacher there, even though he didn't show it much, Mello followed his religion strictly, always keeping his golden rosary on the inside of his shirt so that no one tried to steal it and pawn it.

After the preacher was done with his service people from the orphanage began to leave. Whammy walked up to Matt.

"Matt, I've heard from Roger that Mello was your best friend and roommate. Im terribly sorry about this incident. L wanted to come but couldn't make it under certain cir-"

"That's so much bull, you're lying to me straight to my face." Matt interrupted and snapped.

"Mello would pull all nighters just to try and get good scores on his test, he would never slack off, he always did his work, he talked about L like he was a god, he was the one thing that made Mello get his inspiration because he wanted to be just like him, he wanted to be the greatest detective in the world and L knew that from all the times that he has come here. Do you remember when Mello first met L? Huh? Do you? I do I remember a nine year old boy who had the biggest smile on his face and was jumping around like it was out of style. L was the first person he thought of when he had a problem, and now the bastard won't show up to his damn funeral, hah whatever. Next time you see L, you tell him that I said he can burn in hell." Matt said and walked away from Whammy. He went right in front of Mello's grave.

"Of all the things that I thought you would die from, I never thought it would be this." Matt said and pulled a chocolate bar out of his suit pocket, putting it down on Mello's grave. Near was the next person to try and talk to him.

"Matt I'm so sorry for your lost. Even though Mello hated me I did not feel the same about hi,, I thought he could be a great accomplice, but the feeling wasn't mutual." Near said.

"Save it Near. Mello hated you and that was that. He's dead, nothing we can do about it now." Matt said as him and Near still stood side by side in front of Mello's grave. Near noticed Matt's shoulders begin to shake and he could tell that he was crying but made no moves to comfort him. He knew that the only person that could ever make him feel better was Mello and he wasn't there anymore.

"I'm so sorry." Near said and walked away.

**xxxxxxx**

_Two months later_

Matt was on his computer, working on hacking into the Whammys house mainframe. Over the last two months his computer hacking skills had grown and his final test was to be able to hack Whammys house and not be caught. No one had managed to achieve that since L had put his best security system on it, if Matt could accomplish that, then he could call himself a world class hacker.

Someone knocked on his door and Matt didn't answer, he didn't even hear it he was so deep in concentration. The door opened and Roger came in.

"Matt you haven't been to any of your classes for the past three days, when are you planning on going?" Roger said.

"I'll go when I want to go." Matt said and returned back to his hacking.

"Look Matt I know that Mello's death has affected you but that is over and done with. This is not a reason to go out and fall behind in your classes." Roger said and got no response out of Matt. He tried to go around the desk to see what the boy was working on but Matt tilted his laptop away from him and went back to work.

"Hmm I will expect you in class tomorrow, if not I will confiscate all of your electronics." Roger said and walked out, closing the door behind him.

As soon as Roger shut the door, Matt jumped out of his seat and cheered. He had managed to get into the mainframe, now he just had to get out…..

But Matt wasn't going to just get out of the mainframe like that. He wanted to see if there was any useful in there and then get out. After searching for about ten minutes he found something that looked useful.

It was a file titled Project M-07-34.

Matt clicked on it and started reading.

"_Updated on May 4__th__. Subject of project M-07-34, is showing no signs of increased intelligence. Everything seems to be the same, subject is still being held in headquarters, isolated. Subject had to be restrained with a tranquilizer when woken up, refused to take daily doses or M-07-34. Subject still has no trust for anyone in the headquarters. Refuses to cooperate with anyone. Still mentions people from past. Subject tried to escape from holding cell two days ago, managed to knock out three soldiers before restrained and brought back to cell. "_

"What is this?' Matt said and copy and pasted this text into a document so that if he got kicked off the server he would still have the information. Matt kept on reading more stuff but was kicked off the server in a matter of minutes and erased his history so that no one could trace his computer.

He read over what he had put in a document over and over, making sure he didn't miss out on anything.

"What the hell is L hiding?" Matt said.


	2. Chapter 2

When Matt woke up it was almost one in the afternoon. He didn't care though, he had spent all night trying to figure out what that document meant. A knock on his door was what made him actually get out of bed. Roger walked in with angry look on his face.

"Matt I told you if you didn't go to classes I was going to confiscate your electronics. I was hoping that would knock some sense into you and actually make you get your work done, but I guess not." Roger said and went to Matt's desk to get the laptop. Mat jumped out of his bed and went in front of Roger so that he couldn't get to his laptop.

"I'm sorry Roger, give me one more chance! I swear ill start going back to classes!" Matt said but Roger just pushed him aside. He unplugged Matt's laptop and held out his other hand. Matt knew what it meant and he gave Roger a small shoe box. Inside it had all of his hand held game systems and his games.

"If you go to your classes all this week, then you will get all of this back next Monday. Now get ready for your afternoon class. You already missed your morning class." Roger said and shut the door.

Matt fell back onto his bed. Pulling at his hair. The one time he actually finds something interesting on his laptop and Roger just had to take it. He got back up and found one of his other black and red striped shirts, another pair of clean blue jeans, then combed his hair so that it wouldn't look so messy.

He still had until one thirty to get to get to his class so he decided to get out one of his notebooks and try to write down what he remembered from yesterday. He had read the thing so many times that he had it completely memorized. After that he sat down on the side of his bed and just started to look around his room.

Even though it had been two months since Mello's suicide, Matt wouldn't let anyone touch his things. Mello's side of the room had been left as it was the day he died. His bed was still unmade, his textbooks were still open on his bed, the only thing Matt had let anyone touch was the half eaten chocolate bar since it had started to mold and stink up the room.

Matt for the first week after Mello's funeral had refused to talk to anyone. When anyone had asked Near had covered for him and distracted people so that he could be left alone. After that week he started going back to his classes, still not talking to anyone. Now the only person he talked to was Near, and that was only during dinner, or when they saw each other in the hallway.

Matt wasn't the most bubbly person in Whammys house but now it was as if he didn't exists. The only reason people knew him was because with Mello dead he was number two, even if he didn't go to class. It was easy for him to get second place even if he didn't try, and that's why some of the orphans hated him.

Matt didn't really make anyone mad, but being in the top three and not caring can tick some of the other orphans off. With Mello around he didn't really worry about anything because all of the other orphans were too scared of Mello to try anything. With him gone Matt had to actually look out for himself.

Matt got off his bed and opened his door, he hadn't been out of his room in over 48 hours, surviving off of the granola bars and the water out of the sink in his master bathroom. Walking down the stairs, Matt figured that he might as well get some lunch before his class started.

They always has the same things for lunch, so he just got what he usually got, a sandwich with honey ham, cheddar cheese, and lettuce, with a small bowl of soup on the side.

The dining room was very big and spread out, he always sat at the same seat, the one him and Mello would both sit at. But today a group of kids were sitting at his table. He mad a scowl, everyone knew that it was his table and that he was the only one who sat at it.

Matt walked over to the table and slammed his lunch tray down hard enough to get everyone's attention.

"What the hell do you all think you are doing sitting at my table?" Matt said and one of the cocky guys sitting there look at him and laughed.

"Sorry but do you own this table loser?" The cocky guy said, Matt recognized him as Jake. He was in the top twenty, nothing to be proud of at Whammys.

"Says number twenty." Matt said and Jake got up immediately and grabbed the front of Matt's shirt. Matt was only 5'5 and was probably pretty short compared to other guys his age, so it wasn't a surprise to him when Jake stood 6'1, towering over him.

"What did you just say freak?" Jake said.

"What did I stutter twenty?" Matt said with a smile.

"Oh so you like to be a smart mouth don't you? Well then why don't we say something that will get you mad." He let go of Matt and pushed him back.

"Who was that one kid that killed himself, oh yeah Mello. He was your roommate right? People said that you and him were roommates. You think your so high and might but I guess that he had to kill himself just to get away from you. Probably couldn't take you anymore." Jake said and Matt snapped.

He picked up a chair next to him and used it to hit Jake so hard in the face that he fell off the table and straight onto the ground. He started to kick at his body but the other kids from Jake's table held him back as Jake started to get up.

"What you didn't like that? Well what I'm saying is the truth. You can accepted it or-"

"Is that really necessary?" Near said as he walked into the room and cut off Jake. Jake looked down at him and laughed.

"Oh hey freak show, guess we have both of the freaks here to beat up now don't we?"

"What makes you think I came here to get beat up?" Near said as he took a seat on the ground.

"If you don't then I suggest you get out of my sight in less than ten seconds or you won't even be able to talk for days when I'm done with you." Jake said.

"Oh really? Well I don't think that would be good considering I am number one. Plus it would only be bad for you because we wouldn't want a little secret to go out that you have been the peeping tom walking into the girls rooms now do we?" Near said still with a serious face and Jake motioned for his gang t let go of Matt and walk away. Matt relaxed and took a seat on the floor next to Near.

"Thanks Near, I don't think I would be able to take on all three of them." Matt said.

"All three, please Matt you wouldn't be able to take on one of them, we all know your not the type of person that gets into a fight and wins." Near said, Matt got up and was about to leave.

"Matt, why don't you sit down with me, there's something I would like to talk to you about." Matt walked back over and sat down.

"What is it?" Matt said.

"You seem out of it lately, is there something going on?" Near asked.

"Well Near if you haven't noticed like everyone else I think everyone knows that I haven't been like I was since Mello's death so if you'll excuse m-"

"I know when someone is lying Matt. I know what you have been like since the months of Mello's death. But now your acting even more out of it like you were before." Near said and looked up at him with his usual blank stare.

"_Does he know about me getting into the server? Should I tell him?" _Matt thought and stayed silent.

"You know you can talk to me Matt. I'm not going to do anything you know." Near said and started to play with his toy robots.

Matt and him probably sat there for more than ten minutes, doing nothing, Matt just sitting and looking at the floor, Near messing around with his toy robots. Matt knew it would be stupid to leave without talking to him now, he had sat in silence so Near knew there was something now.

"I found something on the Whammy server." He said quietly since there was other people in the room. He managed to speak quietly enough so that only Near heard it.

"And would you like to tell me what you found?" Near asked and stopped playing with his robots, but still not looking Matt in the eye.

"Not here, tonight come to my room after classes are out. I'll tell you then." Matt said and started to walk away, but before that he heard,

"See you then, and make sure not to get into any other fights today." Near said and then the bell rang for afternoon classes.


	3. Chapter 3

Matt's afternoon class was the slowest class he had ever been to in his life. When he walked in the whole class gasped since they rarely saw Matt anymore. Matt had ignored them and went down into his seat in the back of the class, waiting for it to start so that he could actually do something.

Unfortunately for Matt, it was a test day, and on those days when you finished with the test, you just had to sit there for the rest of class or until everyone was done. Matt of course would have brought something if he knew that it was a test day, but with his attendance, he didn't have a chance of knowing.

Matt finished his test within five minutes and the teacher wasn't surprised when Matt came up to him right as he sat down. Even though he never paid attention and didn't study, Matt could still get a hundred on a test.

Afternoon classes lasted for about two hours, it had been an hour and there was still about three people that were not finished. Matt was starting to lose his patience. He had to keep putting his legs on his desk, under his desk, to the side, and just keep moving them. Matt didn't even notice when the last three got up and turned in their test.

"Alright class you will be getting your grades back on Monday, you are dismissed." The teacher said and Matt, even though he sat in the farthest end of the room, was probably the first person to get out of the classroom. He headed straight to his room and pulled out the notebook with the report written in it. He wondered what Near would say when he told him.

Of course Matt still probably wouldn't see him until around six, when dinner was over and everyone would be heading back to their dorms or the many entertainment rooms the orphanage had. It was three right now so Matt still had another two hours and thirty minutes before dinner started in the main hall.

Matt sighed thinking about the time and got up out of his bed, since he had absolutely nothing better to do since his electronics were taken from him, he decided that he would take a walk around the orphanage and see what he had been missing out on for the last couple of weeks.

People may not think it from the outside, but the Whammy orphanage was huge. First off the place had three floors. The first floor had classrooms, and the cafeteria, and the dining hall, but people were only allowed in there during dinner time.

The second floor had all the dorms. The Whammys house orphanage had one hundred and three kids. Matt wasn't sure how many rooms the second floor had but he knew that even if they got fifty more kids in there, their would still be room for more.

The third floor had all the entertainment rooms. It had three gyms, each with a decent amount of workout equipment but all that was mostly used was the treadmills. It also had an indoor swimming pool. A few of the lanes were used for people who were doing laps and competing, and the other were for the kids who actually just wanted to swim. It had about five gaming rooms. All of them each having up to date systems in it and latest games. It also had its own built in theater, every Friday they would show one of the new movies. Matt and Mello rarely went though, and Matt hadn't been back in that room since the night…. Well Matt just hadn't been back there.

The was also the attic, but nobody was allowed up there. One time, Mello got suspicious of what was up there and dragged Matt up there with him. They had spent probably ten minutes trying to bust the lock open and when they did, the only thing they found was old decorations that would be put up around the house during certain holidays.

He went to the third floor first, figuring that was where most of the people would be. Walking up the stairs he passed by a few people who were surprise that they saw Matt. Matt went on his way, ignoring them. Walking into one of the empty game rooms, Matt went to the self to look at the new games that had been ordered. Whenever a kid wanted a certain game, they would just put it on a list in the game room, and every week the list would be replaced with a new one and new games would be there.

Of course, even though Matt got his technology taken away, he could still play the ones in there but decided against it. Instead he took some of the games so that when he got his systems back, he would be able to play them.

After he had returned back to his room, it was four thirty. Still another hour until dinner and Matt couldn't think of a single thing to do. So for the next thirty minutes, Matt did something that he never did. He drew.

Matt was never the best drawer. The only reason he had sketch pads to se was because Mello sometimes liked to draw and he told Matt that he should give it a try one day and he gave him a few Sketchpads.

While Matt was in the middle of drawing a scene from one of his video games, he heard a knock on his door.

"Who is it?" Matt yelled, his eyes still glued to the drawing.

"Linda!"

Matt groaned. Every once in a while Linda stopped by to see how Matt was doing after Mello's death. She would talk and tell him about some of the things going on in the orphanage and sometimes about the news they got from L. But Linda didn't talk about it anymore since she knew how much Mello got bothered with the subject.

"Come in Linda." Matt said and sat up in his bed. Linda came in, looked around and got surprised when she saw the drawings. Linda was the best drawer at Whammys house and would most likely make it big in the art business when she left.

"Matt your finally taking up art?! I have so much stuff to teach you now!" Linda said and started to get excited when Matt cut her off.

"I was just drawing because I have nothing left to do. Roger took away my games and my systems for a week since I haven't been going to classes." Matt said and Linda became unexcited as she realized she wouldn't be teaching Matt art.

"Oh, so anyway how are you?" Linda asked and asked a lot of questions. Matt didn't exactly have the heart to push her away or say she was annoying when she talked to him since she was one of the only people who talked to him, and because she was one of the nicest girls in Whammys in the first place.

Finally a chimed went off that signaled dinner and Matt gave a sigh of relief under his breath. Linda excused herself and ran off to catch up with her friends. The dining hall had two big tables, each being able to hold sixty kids, thirty on each side. Matt usually sat on the end of one of the tables when he actually went to the group dinner instead of sneaking ramen out of the kitchen and cooking it with the microwave he had hidden in his room.

He was surprised though when Near sat down next to him, Near usually didn't attend the group dinners either. He would just skip dinner all together most of the time and study or play with his toys in his room.

"Hello Matt." Near said and dug into his food.

"Hey Near." Matt said and did the same. During dinner that was all that was said between the two. When the bell chimed saying that dinner was over, everyone got up to leave.

"Well Matt now that dinner is over would you like to go over what you were saying earlier?" Near asked as he was right behind Matt on the stairs, both making their way up to the second story.

"Wait until we get into my room." Matt said and locked the door to his room when they were both in there. Near didn't care for a chair or the bed and just made one of his usual crouches on the floor.

Matt got out his notebook which he hid before he left and brought it out. Sitting on the bed in front of Near, he started to explain.

"I hacked into the Whammy server the other day, and I found something that I thought was really suspicious and weird to be on there." Matt said and Near just looked up with him at his blank eyes and he gave him the notebook.

"I managed to get that much down before Roger took my laptop." Matt said and waited for Near to finish reading which didn't take long at all since he was an excellent reader.

"It does seem strange that this type of thing would be on the Whammys server. I do suppose that with all the stuff we know already about this place that there could be something bigger going on." Near said and Matt nodded in agreement.

"You said you got this off of the Whammys server, Matt if I gave you my laptop, do you think you would be able to get back on there?" Near asked him.

"I don't know, I was only able to be on there for about ten minutes before L's security system finally started to work and kick me off of there. I figured that they must have made the security on their bigger sense then." Matt said and Near just said back,

"Well still, if there is a possibility that you can get back on their, I would like to investigate this a little more thoroughly if you would allow." Near said.

"Hey, fine by me." Matt said and Near stood up.

"I'll be right back with my laptop."

XXXXX

_368 Miles from Whammys_

"Sir he is still refusing." A guard said to a higher up.

"Then restrain him and give him his dose! Do we have to go over the same thing every day?" The man yelled.

"No sir." The guard yelled and got more people to help him.

Down the hall from the giant building they were in, the front door guard could hear the screaming from down the long hallways of the building.

Four guards were trying to hold down one teenager while the another one tried to give the teenager his daily dose of whatever it was they were injecting him with.

"Can't you ever just corporate?' One of the guards yelled.

"Never!" The unknown teenager screamed.

At that moment a young man in about his early twenties walked in and excused the guards but took the syringe with the dose for himself.

"Do we really need to do this every day?" The young man said. The teenager refused to talk to him, just like for the last two months.

"You know you wont be able to do anything until you take your dose." The man said and walked closer.

"What can I do?! You people keep me locked up in this hell hole all day with no contact with the outside world and no way to get in touch with anyone I know!" The teenager yelled.

The young man ignored him and took the teenagers arm and put the dose in quick before the teenager could snatch his arm away. The dose did make the teenager get a little sleepy, so he usually had a little nap after taking his dose. But this time, as the young man put a blanket over the teenager, he heard mumbling.

"I hate you L."


	4. Chapter 4

Near returned not five minutes later with two of his laptop. Right when he put one down on Matt's desk he immediately went to work. Near just sat by with his eyes on Matt's hands as they type on the keyboard furiously.

"Near if this works I'm going to need you to have a word document open. After that you and me will switch computers, you read out loud and ill type what you say." Matt said and Near went to work on his second laptop. It only took Near a minute for his document to be open and ready, but he was patient as he always was while waiting for Matt to get on the mainframe. Once it was open and Matt went onto the right page, he automatically slid the laptop to Near and got the other one with his hands on the keyboard ready to type.

"_Updated on May 5__th. __Subject of project M-07-34 is still refusing to take daily dosage. Had to get guards to restrain him. I went in to talk to him and subject remained silent. After I gave him his dosage he said few words and fell asleep. If subject continues to remain incorporative, then we might have to resort to more drastic measures." _Near read and saw Matt finish typing almost as soon as he stopped reading.

"Those reports go back all the way to March, scroll up to the screen and start on the first update." Matt said to him and Near began reading again.

"_Project M-07-34 has begun operation. Subject of the project has been retrieved from his specific place. Subject is now in holding cell, refused to take dosage. I have told subject about the advantages of dosage. Subject still refused to listen and tried to harm me with his chair but was restrained before he did any real damage. We will begin work immediately."_

"_Updated on March 2. Subject blockaded himself in his room by pushing his bed up to the door. Took more than four guards to push him and the bed aside until he was restrained and given his daily dosage. This time subject started to yell out profanities. I have warned him that things will only get worse if he continues to act this way." _Near read and was about to read the third update, but the computer was locked out.

"Wow I actually did a better job this time than I thought. But we only got three more updates, we need to re-read this stuff and list out specific clues about what is coming off of this stuff." Matt said and threw a pencil and paper at Near.

"Yes, I think that would be best for us to do that." Near said and they both started to read and list off specific clues. After about ten minutes they stopped and decided to share what they found out.

"Well, the subject of this project is a boy, and whoever the person who is controlling this project is one of the people who have actual access into the Whammy's mainframe." Near said and Matt nodded.

"There are only three people who have access on there, and those people are L, Whammy, and Roger." Matt said.

"It couldn't be Roger since he is always in his office reading and yelling at kids. And I don't think Whammy is the main subject either because it said in the most updated report that whoever went in there had to restrain the subject, and I think the only one of the three that is physically able to do that type of thing is L. Now the question is, who is the subject?" Near said and saw that Matt looked a little distracted.

"Matt is something wrong?" Near asked and Matt snapped out of his trance and shook his head at Near's question.

"Well, I was just thinking. The reports started two months ago, and it basically is saying in the reports that the subject is clearly someone who has strong will and is not someone who gives up easily. There's only one person I can think of that is just like that." Matt said and Near knew exactly what he was thinking.

"Matt, Mello was named dead two months ago. You saw his body in person." Near said and Matt got up and started to pace around his room.

"That's the thing Near! Think about it, what is all of this is a setup from L? What is he is really alive and out there somewhere? Near, L is the type of person who lies to people and you know it. He has lied to hundreds of people while working on cases, why would this be any different?" Matt said.

"You are right about that, there is a possibility that the subject is Mello. But there is also the chance that there is someone else in there. I don't think that we should jump to conclusions yet." Near said.

"I know, I know. But you still have to keep it in mind that it could be Mello in there!" Matt said rather loudly and was shushed by Near so that the other orphans didn't hear Matt through the walls.

"I will Matt, but I think it is best that we do not try to find out any more about this for at least three days." Near said and Matt almost exploded but reminded himself to be quiet.

"Three days! Are you crazy? Near I can't wait that long, what if it is Mello? I'm not waiting three days for more bad stuff to happen, we need to start investigating it now!"

"Yes Matt I understand your concern about this. But like I said it might not be Mello. The other thing is that if you hack into the mainframe too much, L is sure to investigate it and it can lead us back to you and to me since both of our computers have been on the mainframe now. If we do not leave it alone it will only be worst for both of us." Near said and finally got Matt to calm down.

"Fine, but I'm still going to keep going over the updates and see if there is anything more for me to find out." Matt said and Near took this as an opportunity to say something.

"Matt, I don't think it is best for you to fill your time investigating it. I now that you are very concerned since it could be Mello in there. But remember this Matt, they buried Mello two months ago. You have to think if they didn't put Mello in the coffin then what did they put in there?" Near said.

"What do you want me to do? Dig his coffin back up?" Matt asked.

"I never said that you had to do something so drastic, but if they didn't bury him then what did they put In there. If you want to dig it back up and see for yourself go ahead. If you need assistance then I will help you just tell me. I will be back at the same time In three days, don't do anything drastic in that time." Near said and took both of his laptops back and walked out the door.

Matt cleaned up the evidence of him being there, hid the clue papers, and then laid down in his bed, thinking about the possibility of it being Mello. He looked across the room where all of Mello's stuff still was. After Mello died, Matt found one thing that caught his interest, a journal. It was hidden in the one place that was never looked at, under Matt's bed. Matt thought it was funny that something Mello didn't want him to find was hidden under one of his things. But Matt actually decided to clean one day and found it.

When Matt first saw it, he thought it was just one of Mello's bibles that got lost because he thought he had seen him with it a few times when he walked into the room and knew how Mello was on his religion.

But then he started to look through it, and when he figured out what it was, he put it on the other side of the room with Mello's other stuff since he didn't think he should mess with his property.

He fell asleep after lying in his bed for a good hour.

**Xxxxx**

A bright computer light could be seen in the dark room. There was nothing else in that room, nor any other room in the apartment except for the computer on the bedroom floor. Blackout curtains blocked any sunlight from going in, and from any people seeing in.

On the floor a small raven haired man none other than L sat, trying to fix the bugs in the Whammy's house mainframe.

"Watari, the mainframe has been hacked again, that's two days in a row. Do you think someone is trying to get information?" L asked his lifetime caretaker as he came in with more cake for the pale man on the floor. He did not respond.

"Hmm, no matter ill track both of them." L said and pressed a button on his laptop. A few seconds later a map popped up on his computers screen and L called Watari back into the room.

"Watari, it seems that both of the hackings have come from your own orphanage." L said and pulled up the map so that Watari could also see it.

"There is only one person I know who can manage to hack into the mainframe, but that person seems to have got a little too friendly with someone else. Watari make plans for us to fly back to England I think I need to have a chat with Matt and Near." L said and turned off the laptop, making the apartment pitch black.


	5. Chapter 5

Matt woke up to his alarm beeping very loudly, he had gone to bed late the night before and was extremely tired from it. Slamming his wrist against the alarm clock and making it go silent, Matt rolled onto his back and stared up at the ceiling. It had been about three days since him and Near had hacked into the mainframe and had gotten more reports. Near told Matt that they needed to lay low for a while which gave Matt nothing to do except wait until Roger decided to give him back his laptop, or at least his Psp.

Matt got up and slipped on one of his stripped shirts, blue jeans, then putting his boots and goggles on for the finishing touches. Walking out of his room with a few textbooks under his hands he went to the cafeteria for breakfast. Since he had nothing else to do, he finally decided to eat with the other orphans, even though he didn't talk to them.

Sitting down at his seat with his tray full of food, Matt began to eat. Not long after Near was sitting down beside him.

"Good morning Matt." Near said with his expression less face.

"Morning Near, anything new you would like to share?" Matt asked while buttering some of his toast.

"No, I told you I have found everything I could with that limited amount of information, we are still staying under for a few days before we go back into the mainframe." Near said.

"But why? It's already been three days, I think if L wanted to do something about it he would have already traced it back into Whammy's house and come here himself." Matt said.

"I know Matt, but just to be sure." Near said and the bell rung, signaling them to go to their classes. Matt and Near had the same classes on Tuesdays and Thursdays. Both of them being in advanced classes. The first class that they had on Thursday was computer skills. Matts favorite class.

When all of the other kids filled the classroom, the teacher of the class began to take roll. They classroom had ten tables. Five on each side and two people a table. This was the only class that Matt actually liked to pay attention in, so he sat at the front of the classroom with Near.

Matt pretty much knew everything that was already taught in this class so it was an easy A, but he superior in this class since it was the only class that anyone in the orphanage had a higher grade than Near, so he like to sit in the front and be used as an example for the other students.

In the middle of the class, the teachers phone started to ring. He walked over to his desk and picked it up.

"Matt, Near, Roger wants to see you in his office now." The teacher said and both boys looked at each other, Matt with a nervous look in his eyes and Near just emotionless. Both boys got up out of their seats and left the classroom, taking the longest route to Roger's office.

"Dammit were caught! We are so busted! We are going to be grounded for months! I'm never going to get my laptop ba-" Matt said and started to ramble but was cut off.

"Matt, calm down. Everything is fine, worst case scenario, I get my laptops taken away and you don't get yours back for even longer." Near said. Matt took a deep breath.

"Your right I need to calm down, how do you stay so calm at a moment like this?" Matt asked Near.

"Years of practice Matt." Near said.

After their walk down the hallway, they were in the front of Roger's office and Near knocked on the door.

"Come in boys." Matt and Near heard Roger speak from behind the door and Matt gulped before opening the door and walking inside followed by Near. They sat down in the chairs that had been put in front of his desk.

"Boys today is a very important day for you." Roger said and actually got a smile on his face. Matt looked at Near confused.

"Today you both get to meet L." Roger said and Matt felt his heart stop. Now he was officially sure that he was caught.

"A car is going to pick you boys up in about thirty minutes. L has also requested that you boys pack a bag. He said you will be with him for a few days. Matt since I am very proud of you, I am going to give you back your laptop and you game systems." Roger said and gave Matt his box full of stuff.

"Hehe, t-thanks Roger." Matt said with a nervous laugh.

"Well get packing you two! You don't want to miss your chance to meet L do you?" Roger said and pushed them both out of the office.

Matt started to walk down the hall to the stair wells up to his room.

"Great I'm going to die." Matt said and walked up the stairs, Near trailing behind him to get to his own room. When Matt got into his room the first thing he packed into his bag was the box Roger gave him, if he died he wasn't going to let anyone ransack his room and take his games.

Packing some extra shirts, pants, socks, and other things, he filled up his bag. A knock on his door signaled him that it was time to go.

"Matt our ride is waiting." Near said and walked in. Matt was about to shut the door but walked back him and grabbed the journal off of Mello's bed. He knew it was wrong, but he wanted at least one of Mello's things in case something happened.

"What's that? Near asked when he saw the journal in Matt's hand.

"Nothing, just something I wanted to take." Matt said and Near asked nothing after that. They walked down the stairs and saw the one the only, Mr. Whammy himself.

"M-Mr. Whammy, what are you doing here?" Matt asked.

"Taking you boys to see L. As security measures I have to drive you myself, and please you boys can call me Watari now." He said with a smile.

"Umm okay… Watari." Matt said with uncertainty. They walked out into the driveway and saw the black limo that Watari always drove L around in.

"Would you boys like me to take your bags?" Watari asked popping the trunk. Both the boys handed him there bags. Watari noticed that Matt was holding something in his hand.

"Do you want me to put that with your bag Matt?"

"Um no thanks, I'll just keep it with me." Matt said and piled into the backseat with Near to avoid any more questions. Watari closed the trunk and got into the front seat.

"I'll put the separation up so you boys can talk, I'm sure you don't want me involved." Watari said and put up the black separator.

In the back seat was the seats on either side, Matt sitting with his back facing the front and Near with his back facing the back. In the middle was a dent in the floor with built in cup holders, each containing a soda.

"What do you think is going to happen when we get there?" Matt said as he put his arms criss cross behind his head and laid down on the seat looking across at Near.

"We meet L." Near said doing the same thing as Matt on his side of the car. Matt looked at the journal he had in his lap. Maybe he should read it?

"Hey Near, you think I should read this?" Matt said.

"Well if you're asking me I'm guessing that it is something of Mello's ."

"Well yeah." Matt said, now regretting asking Near.

"Might as well." Near said and surprised Matt. Matt picked the journal off of his lap and sat up starting to read.

_February 4,_

_Well today has been boring. Got in trouble for yelling at some of the little kids, I got restricted from the game room for a week. Matt keeps trying to skip class that annoying little…._

Matt smirked. That was exactly something he would expect Mello to write, he turned the page and kept reading.

_February 20,_

_Well, haven't wrote in this for a while. I went on Rogers computer today when he was out of the room. I found out his password for the Whammy's mainframe. That's what he gets for locking me up in my room for a week._

_February 24,_

_I went on the mainframe on my laptop today. It said that the last time Roger had been on there was over one year ago. Is he dumb! It has information on L that he could be telling us! This just makes me even more pissed at him. Anyway I found something weird on there. There was this whole page talking about a drug it was like M- something with a bunch of letters. I wonder what that is._

"Near!" Matt said and woke up Near from the nap he was having.

"What is it Matt? Near said tiredly.

"Mello knew! He found out about that M thing that we read in the reports! Do you know what this means?" Matt said and Near suddenly became very serious.

"Does it say anything about what it is?" Near asked.

"Well I don't know I haven't finished reading." Matt said and Near motioned for him to go on reading while he patiently waited for Matt to tell him more news.

_February 25,_

_So I found out more about that thing I read yesterday. It said it is a drug, one that enhances brain power or something like that. This is the project that L has been working on. I wonder if I should tell Matt or Near about this. Nah, probably best not too, I don't want to get them involved in this._

_February 26,_

_Okay things are going bad. When I was on the mainframe today, a chat box came up and it was L! I got off as fast as I could. I think he knows that it's not Roger. I need to watch out._

_February 27,_

_I decided that I'm going to tell Matt about this. I think it has gotten way too big for me to handle. He went to that stupid movie thing they do on Fridays. What the hell? I just heard something on the window. I'll write more later._

"That's the end of it, wow for a big journal he didn't really write much." Matt said and gave the journal over to Near to read. Near was done in about five minutes and started to flip the pages.

"What are you doing?" Matt asked and Near continued to do it.

"You never know, there could be more on another page." Near said and continued to flip pages until the end when he found something.

"Matt look." Near said and showed his the back of the last page, it had something scribbled on it, almost as if Mello was in a hurry.

_Whoever reads this, remember this code 54687. Do NOT forget it._

That was the last thing written in there.

"What do you think the code means?" Matt said.

"I do not know but I think we should take Mello's advice and remember it. I could be useful." Near said and both boys started to read it over and over until it was etched into their brain.

"Boys were here." Both of them heard, then the sound of mist came.

'


	6. Chapter 6

When the mist started to fill the air of the limo, the block off between Matt, Near, and Whammy went up so that only Matt and Near were exposed to it. Matt immediately held his breathe and went for the door, but they just wouldn't open.

"Dammit." Matt said after not being able to hold his breath for any longer. He resorted to using one of Near's toys in the car to break the window. He had to hit it about ten times but he finally got it open.

"Near come on!" Matt yelled and pushed Near out the window first falling behind him. When he got outside he just immediately fell to the ground beside Near, the gas that he had inhaled was starting to take affect and they were both becoming dizzy fast. A figured walked up beside them, too short and skinny to be Whammy, but they still couldn't see who it was since the sun was casting a glare on the mysterious person.

"Well, you two just don't give up do you?" Was the last thing heard before both Matt and Near fell unconscious.

XXXXXX

When Matt woke up the first thing he noticed was the blinding light stabbing through his eyes, and that since they were so bright, his goggles were missing. When his eyes finally adjusted he was in a white room, his clothes had been change to a white gown that people in hospitals wear, and he was alone in that room.

"What the hell?" Matt said and tried to sit up in bed but found it impossible since his arms and legs were being restrained. He tug on the restraints all he could.

"Hey! What's going on?! Get me out of here!" Matt yelled and started thrashing around as best as he could to break the restraints. After about five minutes he finally calmed down and stopped trying, too exhausted to keep trying. He heard the door open and turned his head to the side to see who was coming in.

"Have you finally calmed down Mail?" Someone who Matt couldn't identify said.

"No! Who the hell are you? And how do you know my real name?" Matt yelled and started to thrash again.

"You need to calm down or I will be forced to give you a sedative. Why cant you behave like your friend in the other room, he is way more calm then you."

"You mean Near? What's going on? What happened to Near?" Matt asked and the only response he got from the man was the man pulling a needle out of his pocket.

"Ah you ask too many questions, but don't worry by the time you wake up I'm sure he will be able to explain everything to you." The man said and inched closer towards Matt.

"Who is he? And what are you doing? Get that needle away from me!" Matt yelled and tried to break the restraints but was not able to stop the man from inserting the needle into the crook of his arm. Matt didn't try to talk anymore or get away but just let the sedative do its work and make him sleep.

XXXXXXXXX

A blonde boy sat in the corner of his room, or cell he would like to call it. He was never allowed out of it, it had a bathroom, and his bed. Those were the only two things they would allow him to have so that he wouldn't get away.

The windowless room was boring to him. At least if there was a window he could look outside and see what was happening, but they would never allow it. Too much of a security risk for him. The boy heard a noise and turned when the door to his room opened.

"You seem to be doing better, you are actually being corporative." A raven haired man said.

"Shut up L, you would be like me to if you were caged up in here all day, nothing to do but fight people. It gets boring after a while." The boy said while facing away from L.

"Oh come on Miheal, you know I'm only doing this for your own good." L said and the boy now named as Miheal turned around with a very mad look on his face.

"Don't ever call me that! You have no right! Call me Mello or don't call me anything at all!" Mello yelled.

"Fine then, Mello it is. But you should know Mello, a lot of people still don't think your dead. And now things have gotten so serious that I had to take matters into my own hands." L said and Mello turned around wide eyed but still had a mad look on his face.

"What does that have to do with anything, if they don't believe I'm dead then let rumors be rumors and get on with it." Mello said.

"Well then to put it straight, the two people who we had to take in is Matt and Near, but I suppose you don't care." L said and turned around to walk out but was tackled by Mello.

"What the hell! You said you wouldn't bring anybody else into this place!" Mello yelled and punched L in the face, attendants rushed in and automatically got Mello iff of L and gave him a sedative.

"They were causing too much trouble for any of us to just let them be. Maybe if your good we might be able to let you two see each other." L said and was rubbing his cheek from the hit Mello had given him.

"If you do anything to either of them I will kill you." Mello said his eyes fluttering as he tried to stay awake.

"Well then, I guess I will be leaving now, I have work to do." L said and exited the room.

XXXXXXX

Near was not restrained like Matt was since he was so much calmer than him. L walked into the room when he had woke up, which was hours after Matt since he was smaller and his body needed more rest.

"Hello Near." L said

"Hello L, may I ask where Matt is, and why you're here?" Near asked, L made no move to sit down and start up an actual lasting conversation with the boy.

"Matt is in the room next to yours actually. But he had to be restrained, we knew from the beginning that he would try to fight, when they asked about you I said no because I know how good you are with controlling your emotions, like me." L said.

"I am number one in Whammys house. But onto the more important matter, would you like to tell me what is going on?" Near asked.

"Well Near, I was working on a project but I noticed that there was some hackers, I knew for a fact that it was you and Matt since you two are the only ones actually capable to get into the mainframe. You two have learned too much. I simply had to take matters into my own hands and bring you all here." L said and made a move to leave.

"Mello is alive isn't he?" Near said still with his emotionless tone as he looked up at L, who still had his back to Near, his hand on the door with himself halfway through it.

"Yes. Yes he is, but I don't think you will be able to see him anytime soon, he was rather rough today." L said and exited the room.

If you looked into the room you could see Near with a small grin on his face.

"Time for the games to start."


End file.
